Viaje a un pasado revelador
by Reynadraki
Summary: Gaby y Lily, son enviadas al pasado por Tomas, quien se apuñala momentos después, conocen a las versiones jóvenes de todos, pero en especial a Snape y James, se enfrentaran a muchos peligros, incluyendo a Voldemort y a un chico celoso, vean y léanlo!


**otra historia de Harry** Potter,** mi OC Lily saldrá, asi como Gaby, ilse no lo se, por ahora no, espero que les vaya a gustar, más secuelas después, cuando me inspire, de acuerdo?, DEDICADA A GABRIELA SOLANO.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo poder**

Era un día muy especial para Lily, ya que ese mismo día iría a conocer Hosmeade, antes no había ido, por dedicarse demasiado a los estudios, se diría que era demasiado, hasta más que Lina, por lo que por fin Gaby la convenció de ir un rato a relajarse, además de que iba a cumplir 17 años, una fecha importante para ella.

Se levantó muy temprano, aunque era viernes y les tocara pociones antes de salir, no se iba a desanimar por nada, asi que se colocó su uniforme y tomó su varita, observándose en el espejo, se veía bastante bien, pero aun faltaba el toque final, agarró una especie de aceite, que siempre guardaba bajo llave, lo abrió y se lo puso en el cabello, volviéndolo grasoso, esto, para que nadie se lo tocara, eso definitivamente lo odiaba y nunca le gusto.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta y vio entrar a Gaby, la cual se veía algo más que emocionada, y parecía querer decirle algo, por lo que, de forma que casi se le cayó el bote de aceite, la jaló fuera de la sala y se la llevó hasta el armario de escobas, haciendo que se golpeara la rodilla y casi tirando otra vez el aceite.

-auch!, Gaby, que...-trató de protestar.

-shhh, quiero mostrarte algo-la interrumpió Gaby.

-de acuerdo, pero deprisa-la urgió Lily.

En ese momento Gaby cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, mientras murmuraba algo y agitaba las manos, Lily comenzó a sentir como el aire se cargaba de magia y como su reloj empezaba a acelerarse demasiado, casi ya no distinguiéndose las manecillas, pero antes de que pudiera finalizar el proceso, de repente se abrió la puerta, revelando a Lina, quien las miraba conteniendo la risa.

Les preguntó lo que hacían allí y de que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la clase, ambas, sonrojadas por el malentendido, salieron de allí y casi que se fueron corriendo, con Lina detrás, gritándoles de que solo había sido una broma y de que no corrieran, pero la ignoraron y apenas llegaron a tiempo a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por Remus Lupin, quien al verlas pasar les sonrió y les pasó sus tareas corregidas.

Se sentaron atrás de Harry, Nathan y Phoebe, con Lina a su lado, tomando apuntes acerca de los Dementores y sobre las defensas, aunque estaban muy distraídas y se sobresaltaron cuando les dijo que iban a practicar con un boggart para saber el hechizo de defensa, arrancando murmullos de excitación acerca de lo que iban a hacer.

-quiero que se coloquen en fila, pasaran de uno por uno, y dirán el hechizo expecto patronum, entendido?, descuiden si no lo logran, es cuestión de práctica, si, señorita Overland?-mirando a Lily, quien levantó la mano con demasiada altitud.

-este, y si no somos capaces?-temerosa.

-descuide por eso, solo practique y ya-paseándose por el salón.

-gracias-moviéndose con Gaby.

Por desgracia Tomás estaba allí, por lo que se les dificultó realizar el hechizo enfrente del boggart porque no dejaba de distraerlas, solamente hasta que Lupin le llamó la atención fue que, tras 3 intentos, Lina pudiera sacar su patronus: un lobo, el de Gaby era un león, mientras que el de Lily era un cuervo Chatham, especie ya extinta, o eso se creía.

Fueron felicitadas, ya que ni Phoebe, Harry, Nathan o los demás pudieron hacerlo, solamente una especie de vapor de humo, pero igual y lo siguieron intentando hasta que termino la clase, momento que aprovecharon para echarse unas bromas y cantar un poco una canción que se sabían de memoria, dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase, que era transformaciones, hablando sobre lo que había pasado en el armario Lina, Gaby, Harry, Phoebe, Nathan y Lily.

-no era nada, quería enseñarle algo que se hacer-se quejó Gaby, enfurruñada.

-ay, y no podía esperar?-preguntó Phoebe.

-no, me emocione demasiado-le contestó Gaby, sacándole la lengua.

-ya chicas no peleen, en especial tu Daphne-dijo Lina, algo cansada.

-no soy Daphne, soy Phoebe!-le gritó a su hermana.

Asi siguieron la mayor parte del día, hasta que llegaron a Pociones, silenciándose misteriosamente al sentir como Snape entraba al salón, les anotaba las instrucciones en una pizarra y se sentaba en su escritorio para corregir algunos temas, Phoebe se sentó con Nathan, Lina con Harry y Gaby y Lily juntas, casi no hablando por temor a las represalias.

Tenían que elaborar una poción llamada ¨el filtro de paz¨, una poción que lo que hacía era calmar al paciente y hacerle olvidar su dolor, pero debía elaborarse con cuidado, ya que un exceso podría causar que la persona olvidase todo y se sintiera feliz en exceso, por lo que había que medir muy bien los ingredientes y no equivocarse en nada, no querían un cero.

Gaby empezó la receta, mientras Lily revisaba con cuidado que tuvieran las medidas y los ingredientes correctos y leía las instrucciones para dictárselas a Gaby, ya que entre tanto vapor le era difícil ver lo que decía allí. Ella podía hacerlo, pero solamente porque desde su cuarto año, o sea, el año pasado, habían podido convertirse en animagas para acompañar a Lina en luna llena, cosa que la alegraba mucho.

-pss, Lily, que más?-le susurró Gaby

-3 pétalos de rosa-le susurró de vuelta Lily, mirando el pizarrón.

-gracias, oye, irás a Hosmeade?-echándolos al caldero-debes ir amiga.

-si, iré, me muestras luego esa cosa?-refiriéndose a su poder nuevo

-claro, pero te vas a sorprender mucho-pasándole el caldero-en serio, asombroso.

Lily solamente sonrió antes de callarse de inmediato, ya que Snape se levantó y comenzó a pasearse entre los calderos, regañando a los gryffindor y elogiando a los slytherin, como siempre, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que cada vez que pasaba Snape a su lado Lily no podía evitar estremecerse al escuchar su voz, imaginándose lo que se sentiría si ella y el se besaban.

Terminó de echar los ingredientes y mezcló todo, justo cuando pasaba por su mesa, haciendo que se tensaran y esperaran su veredicto, nunca les daba ninguna nota, mas les sonreía casi de forma que no se le notaba, asi que esperaban algo más que eso.

-_por favor, danos buena nota-_pensó Gaby, nerviosa.

De momento tomó la muestra que apenas Lily logró empaquetar y la observó a la luz, todos conteniendo el aliento, ya que nadie había logrado que su poción fuera de color casi transparente, murmurando excitados y felices cuando les dio nota máxima y anunció que su poción sería utilizada en la enfermería para esta temporada de los TIMOS, Gaby y Lily se emocionaron y le dieron las gracias.

-no hay de que, sigan asi-las alentó Snape

-de acuerdo profesor-le contestó Lily, contenta.

Apenas sonó el timbre, corrieron de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin, y se quitaron el uniforme, poniéndose Gaby un pantalón negro, playera blanca, sus guantes de cuero, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta, mientras que Lily se dejó suelto su cabello, grasiento en apariencia, gracias a aquel aceite que se puso en la mañana. Una vez que estuvieron listas salieron de allí, platicando sobre su poción y de que ayudaría a muchas personas en la enfermería.

Cuando estaban en el patio del castillo, vieron que se acercaban con paso lento Harry, Nathan y Phoebe, más Lina no, y recordaron que era luna llena esa noche, por lo que debían apurarse si querían hacer la tarea y alcanzarla antes de que anocheciera, cuando los demás se unieron a su lado echaron a andar hacia el pueblo, dando los permisos a Filch, quien resopló antes de dejarlos salir.

Lily le preguntó a Phoebe como estaba Lina, recibiendo una respuesta de que estaba bien, débil, pero bien, aunque tomando en cuenta su condición era un gran avance. Al llegar al pueblo de 2 en dos se separaron, Nathan con Phoebe y Gaby con Harry, quedando Lily solitaria.

Pero no le importó y en su lugar se dirigió a buscar una tienda que había visto antes, pero que no recordaba en donde quedaba, recitando en su mente el punto de encuentro con sus amigos y la hora exacta, checando su reloj casi cada 5 minutos, de verdad que estaba muy impaciente, y no era menos de esperar, dado el motivo, que era comprar una serpiente de macota.

-ajá, aquí es!-exclamó, triunfal, viendo la tienda.

-lo bueno fue que estaba cerca, espero no haberme perdido-murmuro mientras entraba

-que tal jovencita, le ofrezco algo?-le preguntó el dependiente.

-cuanto cuesta esa serpiente?-señalando una mamba negra

-ah!, esa cuesta 1000 galeones-acercándose a ver cual era la serpiente.

Haciendo una mueca por el precio tan alto, sacó su dinero de la bolsa en su muñequera, entregándoselo mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la serpiente, misma que solo medía 17 cms y que no le quitaba la vista de encima tampoco, dejándola algo nerviosa, pero sonriendo cuando se la entregó en una cajita especial, saliendo de allí con algo de prisa, ya que vio su reloj y había pasado una hora de las 4 transcurridas y quería ver más del pueblo, jamás se lo iba a perder de nuevo, se prometió, segura.

Con la serpiente en la caja bajo su brazo observó las numerosas tiendas que allí había y entro a varias de dulces, de plumas, cuidado de mascotas y en su mayoría de libros, pero de vez en cuando mirando por si se encontraba con algún profesor o amigo cercano suyo.

Ya habían pasado las 4 horas, asi que corrió hasta donde estaban las tres escobas, sonriendo al ver que no habían llegado aun, pero casi desmayándose al ver a su profesor de pociones, Snape, entrando por la puerta, al parecer no quería que nadie de los estudiantes lo viera, que curioso. Como no llegaban y supuso que si no la veían entrarían a buscarla, se metió, antes de que cerrara la puerta, y lo divisó en una esquina, dirigiéndose hacia allí de manera silenciosa.

-hola, me puedo sentar?-señalando una silla

-ah!, si señorita Overland, adelante-haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

-disculpe, lo sobresalte, espero a mis amigos-sacando sus dulces y comiéndolos.

-no, mi culpa, que es lo que lleva allí?-señalando la caja.-espero y no sea algo ilegal-bromeando

-riéndose-oh, no, descuide, es una serpiente de mascota, las amo-invitándole un poco de sus dulces-a propósito, ¿Qué hace aquí profesor Snape?-mirándolo, sospechosa.

-s...solo quise venir un rato, es molesto estar rodeado de tantos incompetentes, excepto tu, claro-al detectar la mirada de enojo en ella-no son ellos tus amigos?-señalando a la puerta.

Lily se dio la vuelta y vio que, en efecto, Harry, Gaby, Phoebe y Nathan habían entrado por la puerta y la buscaban con la mirada, poniendo caras extrañas en cuanto la divisaron cerca de Snape, pero no hicieron nada más que murmurar entre ellos, acercarse con lentitud y juntar una mesa para poder sentarse al lado de Lily y un sorprendido Snape.

(POV de Gaby)

Se que esto esta mal, digo, no siempre abandonas a tu mejor amiga sola mientras te vas con el chico que te gusta a explorar el pueblo, pero, bueno, pues, me emocioné y antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos visto la mitad del pueblo, algo fascinante, ya que una vez me tardé como cinco horas en verlo todo, pero solo usamos media hora y empleamos el resto viéndolo de reojo y platicando acerca de Lina, la cual había sido su novia pero rompieron el año pasado.

Yo siempre había albergado esperanzas desde que lo vi por primera vez en primero, a la edad de 10 años, de que algún día el y yo estuviéramos juntos, asi que casi grité mucho cuando en vacaciones, bueno, al regresar de ellas un mes después, me propuso ser su novia, claro que le dije que si.

Vimos de lejos a Lily, la cual entraba a las tres escobas, siguiendo al profesor Snape, se lo comente a Harry y decidimos esperar a Nathan y Phoebe para poder entrar. Al principio a Harry no le caía bien por eso de ser hijo de James Potter, pero al inicio de año, entre Lina, Lily y yo, los convencimos a ambos de que se llevaran bien, no fue fácil, eso se los aseguro, creo que tardamos como 5 horas en eso.(O.O)

-mira, allí vienen-me señalo Harry.

-cierto, a donde crees que fueron?-saludándolos de lejos.

-ni idea, hola Nathan, hola Phoebe-dándoles un abrazo, al igual que yo-donde andaban?

-ah, en Honeydukes, y Lily?-preguntó Phoebe-no me digan que no ha llegado-incrédula.

-entró ya, vengan, traen dinero?-les pregunté, ansiosa.

-claro que si Gaby, siempre-dijo Nathan, gracioso.-y ustedes?-mirándonos pícaramente.

-siempre-le copié el gesto-venga, vamos ya-jalándolos.

Conozco muy bien a Lily y se que se enamoro de Snape desde que lo vio en cuarto año, al ser Lina escogida como la 4 participante y Harry el quinto en un torneo entre casas, por lo que seguramente entró al ver a su profesor amado y estaría hablando con el, sacamos nuestro dinero y luego entramos, buscándola con la mirada, hasta que Nathan la señalo en una esquina, hablando con Snape.

Murmuramos entre nosotros sobre lo que debíamos hacer, ya que no queríamos interrumpirlos, pero al final decidimos que sería mejor introducirnos suavemente para que no se perdiera el hilo de la conversación, además quería saber de que estaban hablando y que contenía la caja que sostenía contra su brazo.

Juntamos una mesa para poder sentarnos todos juntos y vi la cara de sorpresa de Snape, eso no se veía todos los días, magnífico. En cuanto nos sentamos comenzamos a platicarles a ambos lo que vimos y comentamos algunos lugares para visitar después, mientras comíamos de los dulces que Lily nos invitó, igualmente invitando a Snape, pero lo rechazo, como es natural en el.

-ay no, ya llego el maldito-dijo Phoebe, nerviosa.

-a que se refiere señorita Rosenberg?-le preguntó Snape, neutral

-este, a que Tomás acaba de entrar y viene para acá-estremeciéndose.

-descuida, ahorita mismo se va-dijo Lily, de una manera que me asusto un poco.

Ciertamente este tipo no me caía nada bien por el simple hecho de que nos molestaba y trataba de hacer que nos expulsaran, además de ser un mortífago, pero al contrario que Snape, Lily y Lina, el si esta de parte de Voldemort. Estaba con unos amigos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, pero cuando nos vio, o mas bien, a Lily, se nos acercó y trato de tomarle el pelo, pero lo apartó y le dijo de manera no muy amable que se fuera, haciéndolo reír.

-vaya Lily, asi hablas con todos?-le dijo, de manera sensual.

-no, y para ti soy Liliana, me oiste Gray?-tensándose-ya vete de aquí.

-o sino que?-tornándose amenazante y apretando su mano hasta fracturarla.

-o sino me veré obligado a expulsarlo señor Gray, váyase-articuló Snape, furioso

Lo había sujetado del brazo y lo apartó de Lily, quien se sujetó la mano con dolor, justo ahí fue que Phoebe intervino y se la sano, estaba planeando ser Medimaga al salir de la escuela, vimos como Tomás se marchaba, mirándome con odio y algo más que no supe identificar pero que me causó verdadero pánico, más lo rechacé y me despedí de Snape, quien llevaba a Tomás a la escuela.

Harry decidió acompañarlo, lo cual me agradó, al igual que Nathan, quedándonos solamente Phoebe, Lily y yo, por lo que fuimos atrás de ellos, no sin antes pagar las bebidas y lo que compramos.

Al llegar al castillo ya se había echo de noche, por lo que nos despedimos de inmediato de Phoebe y nos transformamos en un cuervo y en un león, obviamente ya afuera del castillo y llegamos a tiempo para ver a Lina ya en licántropo, corrimos atrás de ella y rugimos o aullamos a la luna, felices en todo el día porque al menos eso nos había salido bien, aunque sospecho que Tomás sabe de mi poder de controlar el tiempo, me preocupa mucho.

Pero después lo olvidé cuando Lina me mordió en la pata, asi que se lo devolví y correteamos a Lily por un buen rato, hasta que nos dormimos de cansancio en la casa de los gritos, sin ver a Lupin, quien ya se encontraba allí. dulces sueños a todas.

_A la tarde siguiente..._

(POV de Snape)

Desde en la mañana hasta la tarde me la pase discutiendo acerca de Tomas con el director, se había pasado un poco y eso me molestaba, ya que ella era de mi casa y además su pasado no era algo muy normal como el de Solano, aunque no aclaramos nada realmente, solamente que Solano al parecer podía controlar el tiempo, lo que nos intrigo a todos.

Investigué un poco y supe que eso podía ser posible, aunque era muy raro, por lo que me dedique completamente a ello, además de buscar a Lupin para preguntarle si había visto a las tres animagas, diciéndome que en cuanto se despertaron se fueron al castillo y en el mediodía fueron un rato al lago, mejor no molestarlas.

-a veces me pregunto si es posible cambiar el pasado-me dije a mi mismo

-no porque alterarías el futuro-escuché a mis espaldas.

-déjeme adivinar...ah!, señorita Solano, que bueno que viene, deseo aclarar este tema con usted-dándome la vuelta y viéndola a su ojos verde jade.-siéntese-le indiqué una silla.

Se sentó y me di cuenta de que traía un cuervo en su hombro, el cual se posó en el suelo y se transformó en Lily, quien me sonrió para después vestirse de inmediato, no pude evitar notar sus pechos, pero desvié la mirada antes de ver algo más, escuchando como abría la puerta y entraban Harry Nathan y Phoebe, los cuales también se sentaron y de inmediato comenzó la discusión y revelación.

Me sentí muy intrigado, pero me sorprendí cuando nos hizo varias demostraciones: atrasar el tiempo, adelantarlo y detenerlo completamente, y nos dijo que era posible el viajar en el tiempo con su poder sin el gira tiempo y que si podían ver a las personas que viajaran por el tiempo que fuera en el que viajaran, de verdad fue sorprendente.

-y no es todo, puedo viajar al pasado y alterarlo sin alterar en gran parte el futuro-sonriendo.

-impresionante Gaby-le dijo Harry, besándola.

-gracias Harry, lo descubrí este verano, casi me muero por un dinosaurio-riendo nerviosamente.

-eso es impactante Gaby-le dijo Phoebe

Lily no había hablado en todo el rato, no la culpo, saber que podía cambiar ciertas cosas debió de hacerla reflexionar acerca de ciertas cosas, como yo, en eso estaba, que no me di cuenta de que Tomás entraba por la puerta y de inmediato golpeaba a Gaby, causando que moviera sus manos de forma circular, sujetando a Lily y creando un campo de tiempo, desapareciéndose en un fugaz movimiento, para después gritar algo parecido a : ¡ahí tendrán su merecido!, para después, antes de poder atraparlo, apuñalarse en el corazón, matándose de inmediato.

Phoebe ayudó con el cuerpo mientras los demás le avisaban a Albus, quien llegó acompañado de Lina y Macgonagall, quienes exigieron una explicación, para después comenzar a investigar de lo que pasaba, dejándonos solos, con temor de a donde pudieron haber ido, aunque yo tengo una ligera sospecha.

Se que en mi séptimo año conocí a una chica que se hizo llamar Siria, podría ser ella?, además de una chica llamada Daniela, eran ellas, ahora me doy cuenta. Lupin entró momentos después, preguntando lo que paso, agitado.

-Lily y Gaby desaparecieron-dijo Harry, respirando entrecortadamente.

-pero, como?-acercándose al lugar-es imposible-examinándola esta vez.

-claro que lo es Lupin, métaselo en la cabeza-dijo, sorprendentemente Lina.

-yo creo-examinándola-que viajaron en el pasado, cuando aun no nacían-haciendo que se estremecieran y pensaren en lo sucedido.

**sssssssslllllllllllllllgggggggggggglllllllllhhhhhhhhppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjddddddssss**

_En el pasado..._

Era un día de celebración para todos, muy pronto sería navidad y habría una especie de baile para celebrar otro año exitoso sin ataques de mortífagos, Lily Evans especialmente era la más entusiasta, ella se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con adornos y los invitados, ya que podía haber de otras escuelas, incluyendo a padres de familia.

Las clases habían sido suspendidas, aunque solamente era Noviembre, para poder preparar el evento, ya que conllevaba mucho tiempo y los estudiantes necesitaban ese tiempo para preparar todo y avisar con sus familias a tiempo por si vivían lejos, aunque cabe decir que los merodeadores no ayudaban en nada más que Remus y Peter de vez en cuando, de James y Sirius ni se diga.

Justamente ya habían terminado con todas las decoraciones, adornos y la lista de lo que se serviría en el, pero lo que faltaba eran algunas pociones en casos de emergencia, de eso se encargaba Severus, aunque ese día en particular estaba muy distraído pensando en su familia y en el baile, asi que se sobresaltó cuando Lily fue a verlo a la biblioteca, sola.

-Severus y las pociones?-sosteniendo una carpeta.

-ay!. Lily no asustes, si em, ya casi las tengo-le mintió, nervioso

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato-le dijo yéndose.

-claro Lily, solo termino leer esto-alzó el libro un rato.

La verdad es que no quería verla, ya que se sentía incómodo, ya que era novia de James Potter, y aunque no lo molestaba ya, eso no significara que siguiera presumiendo y siendo un arrogante, además de Gray, quien le caía sumamente mal, quien casi siempre lo andaba rodando, creyendo que era gay.

No se podía concentrar, asi que cerró el libro y salió de la biblioteca, encontrándose con Belanova y Dakota, las cuales buscaban a Jake y a Horacio, pero al verlo se dispusieron a charlar con el, haciéndolo sentir mejor y además cuando se encontraron con ellos lo invitaron a darse un rato libre en el lago, corriendo para llegar antes de que se acabaran los rayos de sol.

-es genial que vaya a ser navidad, no creen?-preguntó Belanova.

-si, adoro esto del baile, quiero bailar con Jake-dijo Dakota, abrazándolo.

-eso si los merodeadores no lo arruinan, dijo Snape, agriamente.

-eso si, son muy, pues, merodeadores-dijo Dakota, molesta.

Estaban conversando más, cuando de repente sintieron una especie de alteración en la magia, para después ver como dos chicas eran expulsadas de un como portal, cayendo al lago, inconscientes, por lo que Snape se lanzó al agua por ellas, sacándolas y tendiéndolas en el césped, pidiéndole a Dakota que trajera a la enfermera y al director, eso era serio, podían ser espías o algo peor, no sabían nada de ellas.

Obedeció de inmediato, llevándose consigo a los chicos y a Belanova, regresando momentos después con el director, quien las llevó a la enfermería y Amapola de inmediato las reviso, dando el informe de que estaban sanas, resoplando cuando entraron por la puerta más personas: Lupin y Lily, quien se veía algo preocupada y molesta, cogida del brazo de James, quien al ver a Snape se tensó pero no dijo nada.

Iban a empezar una discusión, pero despertaron y de inmediato echaron a Jake, Horacio, Lupin y Belanova, estando solamente Dakota, Snape, Lily, James, Dumbledore y la enfermera, viendo como despertaban y alejándose a una prudente distancia de ellas.

-agh, que, que paso?-preguntó Lily, despertándose.

-uf, me siento extraña-dijo también Gaby, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-hola, soy el director Dumbledore, quienes son ustedes, son espías?-sonando duro y frío

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar al director y lo voltearon a ver, sorprendiéndose de lo joven que se veía, tragaron saliva, al reconocer a James, Snape y a Dakota, era imposible que hubieran viajado al pasado, o no?. Se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer lo de viajar en el tiempo había funcionado, pero luego se pusieron serias al mirarlo y en pánico al ver que la enfermera, el director y Lily habían sacado su varita y las apuntaban.

-e...esperen, no trabajaríamos para Voldemort ni aunque nos amenazara de muerte-dijo Lily. sobresaltando a la mayoría al escuchar el nombre.

-como saben de el?-preguntó Lily Evans.

-venimos del futuro, pueden saberlo porque les digo que Dakota es madre de dos de nuestras mejores amigas y Belanova tuvo un hijo-dijo Gaby, ahora si que dejándolos con la boca abierta-por cierto, que no eres parecido a Harry?-señalando a James, quien se sobresalto al oírla.

-e...eso es sorprendente, no Lily?-sentándose a su lado.

-si, definitivamente-aun en shock

-y... alguna de ustedes es buena en pociones?-preguntó Snape, como si nada.

Más no respondieron porque Dumbledore sacó a todos, aunque Lily insistió en que Snape se quedara, sorprendiéndolo y generándole sospecha, pero lo dejó asi y después de una platica le contaron todo de donde venían, dejando intrigado a Snape y emocionado al saber que iba a ser maestro, pero regreso a su estado de normalidad al saber que estarían allí hasta finales de año, que sería en 8 meses bajo el nombre de Siria y DANIELA.

Jake, Horacio, y Dakota ya habían terminado el año pero estaban de visita, cosa que le agradaba pero también le incomodaba, salieron de la enfermería y Snape les fue contando de la celebración que sería en un mes, aunque técnicamente era en tres semanas, ya que estaban a una semana de finalizar Noviembre.

-vengan, iremos a las mazmorras-las guió de forma lenta.

-esto es increíble-dijo Lily(Siria)

-es cierto cuervo-dijo Daniela

-como que cuervo?-volteándose a verlas curiosamente.

-ah, esque somos animagas, yo soy un cuervo y ella un león-se explicó Siria, contenta.

Ya iban llegando cuando de un pilar salió Finn Gray(padre de Tomas, fallecido), y las miró lascivamente antes de acercarse y tratar de abordar a Snape, pero Siria fue más veloz y lo apartó, murmurando algo que no oyó Snape pero el si, riendo divertido y después sacando un anillo de rubí, con esmeralda, para decirles que algún día el se uniría a Voldemort y ellas de igual manera, yéndose y dejándolas con un sentimiento de enojo e impotencia, mientras entraban a las mazmorras e instalaban las cosas que les dio el Director, mirando a Snape.

-estas bien Severus?-se le acercó Siria.

-si, descuida, gracias Siria-abrazándola fuertemente

-no hay de que, Dani, que vas a hacer?-mirándola

-dormir, estoy que me desmayo, nos vemos mañana-agarrando sus cosas y acostándose en la cama

Siria tomó su piyama y se la puso, ayudando a Severus y contándole que Finn era el padre de Tomas, que igual las molestaba, pero que antes, o bueno, después de activar el poder de Gaby, se apuñalo y se mató, también contándole de sus amigos que dejó atrás pero que ya hablarían de eso, ya que empezó a llorar al recordarlos, siendo esta vez consolada por Severus, quien ya estaba con la piyama puesta y que, como símbolo de apoyo, la subió a su cama con el y se durmieron.

continuará...

me basé en la historia llamada gracias señor Voldemort, pero tendrá cosas que esa no, descuide autor, no le copio exactamente, esque usted me inspiró.

Gaby: espero y te este gustando, serán como 14 capítulos igual de largos. :3


End file.
